OYT
The Order of the Yellow Turban Merged into BoSS http://i19.photobucket.com/albums/b187/GooeyToast/oytnewzhang3.jpg The OYT was born into a chaotic world. Formed in the midst of a World War, they were conceived into a brand new team. It started with Moochie of Nektulos on the very day new colors were created. He wa sa mighty nation with over 3k strength. He was in a small time alliance that was nearly dead. He wasn't involved at all. He gathered 2 friends in an IRC Channel, #OYT on irc.esper.net server. They debated voer names and eventually settled on the Order of the Yellow Turban. The name is from an ancient Chienese Rebellion which plagued the Han Dynasty. OYT got started on their forums shown here. They quickly abosrbed the first Yellow Allaince led by Soigacas. They then absorbed another small yellow alliance. OYT quickly began to grow and prosper. Moochie and GooeyToast were the Consuls. Xigbar was Praetor Urbanus. Hop Along23 narrowly won Praetor Preregrenus. But then something happened that would rock OYT's world to the core. The War on Terror HopAlong23, the Praetor Peregrenus (PP), knew a man going by helios. They were speaking on yahoo messenegr about cn. Heliso told Hop he was in a secret, underground alliance. They were plottign to destroy Federation since Federation had merged with their former alliance. They began to spy on Federation. They made an MDP with OYT and planned to use them to fight Federation. They would fight hard but lose. Then, emerging form the shadows, TPL, The praetorian Legio, would strike. Against a weakened Federation, they intended a swift victory. They would then set themselves up as the dominators of maroon team. However, Helios did not know Hop would be loyal and report the actions to a lwoer Praetor and clsoe friend, Primus. Primus and HOp then called an IRC conference with the Consuls. Moochie, acting extremely competent and ably, ordered a letter written to Darth Caesar, the Leader, offering the chane to explain himself. He ably ordered the MDP suspended indefinitely. Moochie set the cogs in motion for genius act. After Darth Caesar faield to explian adequetly, the OYt thru Henderson declared war on the Praetorian legio. Federation unofficially followed and most of TPL was mincemeat. MArcos Himself, a high rnaking TPLer, joined the International Dmeocratic League. OYT and Federation declared war, yet not a shot was fired. IDL meekly handed over Marcos. DC and one of the lower TPlers, Smauels, joiend the Axis Powers Alliance. Assured they would be well watched and takne care of, OYT declared peace. Marcos Hismellf and The Biz are still enemeis however. The charter of OYT is as follows: Charter of the Order of the Yellow Turbans We, the undersigned nations, agree to promote national sovereignty, defend our fellow nations against outside aggression and fight for the Order. We shall raise its standards over the enemy’s fortresses and show no mercy to our foes. Article I: Admission Any nation joining the yellow team and pledging an oath to the Order of Yellow Turbans OYT on the yellow team forum requesting membership will be admitted. The oath is mandatory and is very simple: I, (ruler), agree to promote national sovereignty, defend our fellow nations against outside aggression and fight for the Order. We shall raise its standards over the enemy’s fortresses and show no mercy to our foes. Article II: Structure of the Order 1. The Centuries All nations with the Order are accepted into the Voting Centuries. The Voting centuries will elect 2 Consuls. The one with the most votes is Senior Consul. They will elect a Praetor Urbanus, minister of domestic affairs, and Praetor Peregenus, minister of Foreign Affirs. Furthermore, the Consuls will choose a staff of Quesators to take charge of admittance and moderation. Consuls will be elected every other month along with 2 Praetors. 2. Power of the Offices The Consuls shall make decisions regarding war. In the Event of War, the Centuries shall vote on a Magister Populi, Dictator. He is to be a Consul yet If the Praetors and Consuls consent in majority then another qualified individual may do so. The Praetos will handle their departments and keep the alliance in order. Also, there will be Two Tribunes with veto powers. If they should become ridden with demagoguery, then they may be removed in a Centuriate Election. Article III: Expulsion from the Order Any nation can submit a motion to expel a fellow member from the Order to the rest of the Order of the Yellow Turbans. In order for the motion to carry 75% of the member nations must vote in favor of the expulsion. There will be a time limit of Two Days to vote upon these matters. If the percentage is not reached before the time limit the motion fails. Category:Alliances